This invention relates to a storage rack for compact discs. Compact discs are different than the standard phonograph record albums since these discs are held within rigid containers that have a finite thickness much greater than that of a phonograph record. There is no convenient way to find one disc in a collection since the title of the work and the artist is displayed on a face panel of the container. It is advantageous, therefore, to have an accessible storage means available and particularly one which might mount readily upon a wall. In the prior art, the closest approach to this system is seen in the Walker U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,498 (211-40). In this patent, a rack for holding a conventional record album is disclosed and the albums are retained in position by a cord or the like which differs from the approach made by the instant invention where friction is utilized to grip the container of the disc, something that could not be accomplished with the standard form of record.